


A Choice With Some Regrets

by XxHaleybayxX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxHaleybayxX/pseuds/XxHaleybayxX
Summary: Idk what I'm doing once againStarts out as say I love you kinda?YeahEreri





	1. Chapter One/Pilot

"Erwin I don't think this is a good idea"

"Levi you were staring at his ass to,besides Hanji will love this"Erwin says with his smug face.Tch.Smug bastard.

So I continued to walk next to him up the stairs while he had his phone out and aimed right at this random kids ass."Erwin we don't even know this kid"I whispered."Shush,Levi he'll here you"Erwin whispered back.

Erens P.O.V

They really didn't know I could here them.Perverts.Assholes.I was really trying to stay calm until I heard them so close behind me,but when I heard the camera click I snapped.So I turned around and kicked the first thing I could hit,sadly it wasn't the one with the camera,oh well he's just as bad.So after I kicked that creep down the creep I looked at the one with the phone and gave him my most terrifying smile I could muster.I looked at his face and as he just stared at me in awe I slowly slipped his phone out of his hand and threw it out the window.

"That's what you get for trying to take a picture of my ass,both of you."I called down to the other one on the last part to make sure he heard me.

Erwins P.O.V

Did that guy just kick Levi?Big ol' tough Levi.I wasn't imagining that,right?While I stared at the guy in awe I didn't notice he took my phone until I saw the phone fly out the window,I just kept staring.The guy walked away after saying something about us being assholes,I don't know I was still awed.I looked down at Levi to see him just sitting there staring at where the kid walked away."Levi,are you okay?"He didn't say anything but when I rased a bushy brow at him he slowly stop up and brushed himself off."Let's get to class"He said walking towards and past me.

Levi's P.O.V

That kid.Just kicked.Me.Down the stairs.

What?

How did I let that happen?How did that even happen?Wasn't I supposed to prevent that somehow?When I heard the kid say something else I didn't process it.When Erwin asked me if I was okay though I snapped out of it,I ignored his question and got up and went to class so we wouldn't be late.

~Lunch Time~

"Yes,Armin I threw the phone out the window.That's not the point though."

"Eren,Why did you throw the phone out the window?"

"I mean,I couldn't just break it,it was a damn IPhone.Why is it that part that surprises you?"

"Eren you threw a $700 phone out of a school window.Not to mention,you broke a school window!What the hell,Eren?"He asked like I was the crazy one.

"Armin those pervs tried to take a picture of my ass!So excuse me if I wasn't thinking 100% straight.Damn"

So we ate lunch in silence,I also decided not to tell Mika because she might actually commit murder if she found out.I mean honestly that gi-Oh shit.

"Armin"I said frantically.

Sigh."What Eren."

"I know I know you wanna scold me some more but look"I pointed to the raven headed guy and the guy with the big-ass eyebrows."Those are the guys"

"Them?"Armin rased a brow at me."Eren do you know who those people are?!"Armin said like it should be obvious.

"Gee,if I knew don't you think I would have named them if I knew them??"What was he freaking out about anyway?

"Oh my gosh Eren."Armin said sighing."The guy with the eyebrows is the commander of the soccer team and the short one is the captain of football team"

Oh

OH

Oh fuck.They could literally kill me if they wanted to.Or they could hurt me very,very badly.Shit,Eren we fucked up now.What are we gonna do??Um I don't know I don't know I don't know why am I panicking so much?I kicked that short perv down a set of stairs,what am I afraid of.I started laughing.

"Eren what the hell are you laughing at?!?"

"I kicked that short shit captain down a set of stairs"I said covering my mouth,afraid I was gonna explode cause holy fuck I kicked the captain of the football team down a set of stairs.

Wait.

I kicked the captain of the football team down a set of stairs.

Oh Fuck.

~~Till Next Time~~


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about two weeks since the *ahem* 'incident',and I think I've been doing a great job avoiding shorty and eyebrows.So,when walking home from school-alone because Armin and Mika have some club things to go to-I did not expect to here a voice calling after me.

"Eren"I heard the voice call after me.Oh shit,was it finally time?Is it my time to die already?Oh fuck what should I do he's cathing up and-wait.why aren't I moving?Shouldn't I be running away or fearing for my life or something?Why am I so content with this i'm to young to die!I felt the color drain from my face as he stopped next to me to catch his breath,why can't I move DAMN IT?Why am I hated so?Before I started to go into all the ways he could murder me he started to speak.

"Hey"He said awkwardly.Hey?Is that what someone says before there going to murder somebody?Is that how it works now?Hmmm maybe.

"Hi"I said in the calmest voice II could muster at this moment.

"Um,are you okay?You look like you've seen a ghost"He says,brow furrowing with real concern."Nevermind,anyway I just wanted to say i'm sorry on behalf of Erwin,we were being assholes,I know."

I stifled a laugh."I wouldn't just say assholes but.."Oh wait,I said that out loud.SHIT!Now he's definetly gonna kill me."I mean,it's okay I kind of heard you whispering behind me and when I heard the camera click I kind of snapped.I mean eyebrows-sorry if that's offensive to him- kind of deserved it but I went to far throwing the phone out the window so,yeah i'm sorry to,i guess"I said as I held my hands up slightly in defense.Maybe I won't die after all?

~~Levi's P.O.V~~

Walking home from school,I saw a certain Yeager Booty that I couldn't get out of my mind.Mmm just imagine me plowing into that fine fruity boot-wait NO!Bad Levi,stop it.This id looks like 3 years younger than you!(Little did he know Eren was a senior as well as Levi,maybe he would have noticed if he payed attention to any of his damn classes)I called his name and the kid froze.The hell was wrong with this kid?Eren was his name and when I caught up with him,he looked like he was going to faint,I asked what was wrong with him and he just looked at me like I was the devil.Was he scared of me?Why?Was I really that scary.I showed him a little concern because of how he was reacting to me and he seemed to relax a little.After I said my apology he started to spout of bullshit about how he reacted to the picture.

"Are you serious kid?"I asked in disbelief.

"What?"He asked defensively."I don't know what you want from me!I have been avoiding you for the past 2 weeks because I thought I was gonna get my ass kicked!And your judging me for apologizing for kicking you down a set of stairs?!"He yelled.Whoa.He thought I was gonna beat him up?Why?

"Why would I beat you up?"He asked curiously.

"Ya know why?Because I kicked the captain of the football team down a set of stairs!What the hell do you think?"He yelled again.Damn this kid was loud.And why would I beat him up just because i'm the captain?Oops I said that last part out loud.

"Because out of all the people I fucked with and got beat up after I thought this one would be the same.Now just leave me the fuck alone!"He huffed,making to walk away before a hand grabbed his shoulder."What?"The kid said harshly.

"I'm not like that unless someone deserves it."I said.

~~Erens P.O.V~~

He said that last part with something unreadable in his voice and his face.Was that a threat?Should I be scared?Should I be sorry?I didn't know what to fell so I ended up blurting out,"You confuse me deeply,Levi Ackerman."I said this simply before wrenching his hand off of me and walking away.Tch.Thinks he can intimidate me.I have taken shit from this jock to long and I've known him for two weeks,thats short for my temper.How the hell did he get such emotions out of me already.It took Armin months for me to get ull on pissed at him.I also haven't gotten that pissed at him since then.

~~Levi's P.O.V~~

God,when I found out he had some anger issues,I figured it wasn't this bad,don't judge a book by its cover I guess?I mean when Erwin did some digging and found the,for lack of better word,disturbing past.Killed three people when he was nine,abusive father until last year,and his mother died just a few months ago.Yet his smile seemed so sincere,how did he do that?

~~Until Next Time~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Armin why exactly did I call you over here?"I asked with my face in the pillow.

"Moral support for your anger issues."He replied blantantly.

"Well your not doing it right"I said sarcastically.

"Eren you yelled at the guy for laughing at your apology"He said this like it was obvious.Well excuse me if i'm not allowed to be angry instead of grieving all the time,my mother just died for gods sakes!Be a little sympathetic Armin,damn!Armin suddenly looked at him sadly.Had he said that out loud?

"Eren.."He said pitifully.Ugh Eren hated pity.Its just a way of showing sympathy he knows,but its just...to much sadness over his sadness.

"God,don't look at me like that Armin"Eren groaned.Bullshit with all these feelings.Its not like he could open up to Mika she was dealing with this as well.He could hear her crying through the walls at night.He went in to comfort her or pull her from her nightmares,but as a side affect of this he got less sleep and he just got more depressed.He also didn't really want to open up to Armin either,I mean Armin never met his parents,he doesn't know what its like to compare to this.He didn't want to make Armin sad,everyone was depressed when Armin was sad.

"..ren!Eren!"He snapped out of his thoughts.

"What!"Eren snapped.Oops.He hadn't meant to snap at Armin.He sighed.Damn it."Armin,i'm really sorry,its just been really stressful with everything and-"He stopped when Armin hugged him.He chuckled quietly.Sweet little coconut didn't like to see anyone sad.He hugged Armin back only to realize he had tears going down his face.He broke down little by littlee,first quiet little whimpers then full on sobs ripped through him.

He soon fell asleep in Armin's arms.

~~Armin P.O.V~~

Armin knew he wasn't being helpful.He just didn't know how to help Eren.Hes never lost a loved one himself.Though,when Eren pointed out-on accident-that Armin wasn't being sympathetic he almost lost it.He knew Eren hated to see him sad but he couldn't help it,he just felt useless.When Eren started to apologize Armin couldn't control himself,he tackled Eren in a hug.When he felt Eren still,he knew he was asleep.

"It's okay"He whispered softly"You shouldn't have to apologize,ever,especially not now."He whispered.He set Eren down into a more comfortable position so he could lay down as well.Armin really just needed a nap,he knew Eren did to.Despite his bright smile,Armin knew he couldn't get sleep,he saw the bags,he saw when Eren was in dark thoughts.Yet he couldn't do a damn.Thing.

He felt so bad.

~~Levi's P.O.V~~

I told Erwin about my 'encounter' with that weird Eren kid.Whenever I see him around he just avoids eye contact with me.It also turns out that we have like four classes together.How the hell did I not notice that,so when the last bell rings I call after him.

"Eren"He freezes again,like the first time I called him out

"Y-yeah?"He said obviouslt stiff.

"Oi,calm down.I just want to talk."

"Um..sorry about last time...just....stressful stuffs going on.Nevermind,you probably don't really care."He chuckled lightly."Oh,anyway what did you want to talk about?"Damn it,Eren to much.Calm the hell down.

The kid had a nervous smile on his face,what was wrong with him."I..um...I'm sorry about last time as well,I didn't mean to be offensive I realize a lots going on-i'm really sorry I know that Erwin did some digging after you threw his phone out the window-and I know what its like to lose someone close to you"He scratched his arm nervously.Since when was he so open about stuff,he wasn't even really like this was Erwin.Why did he feel like he could trust this kid?

"Oh,um......okay,I have to meet up with Armin so yeah..I gotta go"He said awkwardly and started walking away slowly but was stopped by the raven calling him.

"Wait!"Eren stopped again."Um here"Levi pulled out a paper and wrote something on it,and handed it to Eren."You don't even have to use it if you don't want,just,um.Call me or text me if you need to talk I guess?"

"Ah okay.Thank..you?"Eren said awkwardly."Like I said,I gotta go...so bye."He said abruptly and left.

~~Until Next Time And Stuff~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me happy!leave some(pls)


	4. Chapter 4

He woke with tears streaming down his face.

Screaming.

Red.

Black.

He couldn't stop sobbing.He didn't even really remember the dream,yet he knew it was about his mother and his so-called 'Father' that man was  
not his father.A father doesn't hit his children.A father doesn't abandon his children.A father doesn't kill his wife.He thought this bitterly,he didn't deserve any of that.He didn't know when but he started to dial Levi,soon enough the raven picked up.

"Hello?"Said a groggy yet deep voice(damn that was hot!)."Who the hell is this and why are you calling at 3 am?"He said in an irritated tone.

"U-um,Levi?"His voice sounded horrible,he hiccupped and sobbed and his voice was raspy.

He quickly sat up,"Eren?"why was the brat calling him so late?What had happened to him?"Are you okay?"Why was the brat breathing so quickly?What was happening."Eren?"He said with concern.

He couldn't breathe well,why was his chest hurting?He couldn't think straight.What was happening?Oh.He remembered.When his Mom and Dad had gotten in their last fight,this was happening to him.His chest was tightening and he was hyperventilating,he had Mika last time to calm him down,but she was staying at a friends house."L-levi"He sobbed,curling into himself.He could barely breathe."I-I had a nigh-"Cough,"N-nightmare.I-it was ab-about wha-"Cough,"T-that night and I can't calm m-myself down"He chocked out.It hurt so much to breathe.What would happen if he just stopped?Maybe it would help everyone,if he wasn't around.Maybe if h-he got puled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Eren,just listen to me"He said in a gentle voice."I'm going to come over there and I need your address.So i need to hang up and you can text me your address.Can you do that,Eren?"A panic attack.Levi kinda knew how to deal with those.

"Y-yeah"Eren stuttered out."The k-key is un-under the m-mat,p-please hurry."He said and hung up so he could text the address to the raven.

"As soon as he got the text he was driving over there.He sighed.

"This is going to be a long night."

~~Next Time~~


	5. Announcement

I may be taking a break for a day or two sorry


End file.
